This is So Messed Up: NATSU LUCY!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Fanfic spesial tahun baru! Publish 3 fic Semi-AU sekaligus yang tersebar di beberapa fandom. Memiliki persamaan dasar cerita namun perkembangan alur yang berbeda. Menarik, bukan? #Bukan!


"Khu khu khu … tunggu sebentar, nona. Aku punya ramuan yang kau inginkan. Dia pasti akan berubah menjadi anak kecil kemudian kau akan menyelamatkannya seperti _heroine_ dan dia akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Nenek—atau kakek? Yang penting, penyihir yang tidak jelas _gender_-nya itu berbalik menuju gelas-gelas yang berisi cairan aneh. Di belakangnya, hadir seorang gadis dengan napas memburu. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia tutup rapi dengan tudung putih—selaras dengan jubah yang dikenakan.

"Oke, mana fotonya?" tanya penyihir itu sambil membawa campuran dari beberapa ramuan.

"Foto yang berdua, ya? Tunggu …" gadis itu merogoh kantong jubahnya.

Penyihir itu menunggu selama beberapa detik, menit, jam, tahun, abad. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menemukan foto yang diinginkan. Sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja, penyihir itu mendengus. "Mana?"

"Sabarlah! Kau tidak tahu jubahku begitu ketat," gerutu gadis di depannya. "Ah, aku menemukannya!"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Tidak—rupanya dia mengeluarkan beberapa foto. Karena dia terlalu bersemangat, tanpa sengaja foto-foto itu terlempar tepat di depan meja—dan penyihir langsung menyiramnya dengan ramuan sebagai reflek kaget.

"TU—TUNGGU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PENYIHIR BODOH?" teriak gadis itu horror. "Itu bukan fotoku dan dia!"

"Apa?! Lalu ini foto siapa?"

"Itu …" gadis itu melongok mengamati foto.

" … itu foto-foto _pairing _favoritku."

"…"

"…"

"Totalnya lima juta."

"AAAA! RAMUAN BUAT GEBETAN GUEEE!"

* * *

**Warning: Semi-AU**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**This is So Messed Up: NATSU LUCY!**_

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

"Tu-tunggu … Natsu?!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak, tidak. Ini sungguh aneh.

Itu hari biasa di _guild_ Fairy Tail, di siang yang panas seperti biasa. Di bar, Lucy sedang menenggak _orange juice _kesukaannya ditemani dengan rekan kerjanya—Natsu sembari melahap beberapa makanan berminyak.

Namun, semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang. _Ehm_. Semua berubah bermula ketika sebuah asap muncul di kepala _pink_ Natsu. Semakin lama asap itu semakin besar, kemudian tubuh _dragon slayer_ itu mengecil seketika.

"Luce, kenapa bajuku membesar?" tanya Natsu dengan dungunya.

Lucy menganga dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Dia segera memanggil semua rekan _guild_ untuk menyaksikan kejadian aneh yang menimpa Natsu. Begitu semua sudah berkumpul dan telah memahami bagaimana kronologinya, semua terkesiap heran.

"_Ara_, kenapa bisa, Lucy?!" ucap Mirajane tidak percaya.

"Natsu memang laki-laki," ucap Elfman dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Lu_-chan_?!" seru Levy mengangkat satu alisnya.

Melihat komentar-komentar anggota _guild_ yang tampaknya seperti menyalahkannya, Lucy mendengus kesal. "_Mou_! Aku juga tidak tahu! Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan apa yang aku lihat."

"Apakah di sini ada orang yang bisa mengecilkan ukuran itu?" gumam Erza.

"Tidak, aku yakin tidak ada penyusup di sini." Warren meyakinkan dengan insting pikirannya.

Makarov yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku pernah mendengar sihir tipe jarak jauh ini. Sihir ini hanya bisa dilepas ketika yang dikenai sihir mencium seseorang."

"_HEEEEE_?!"

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa mengeceknya di perpustakaan. Aku rasa ada buku mantra lama yang menceritakan kejadian seperti ini," ucap Makarov dengan pose mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, ternyata hanya begitu. Ya sudah," ucap Cana sambil memegang _barrel_ bir. "Lucy, cepat cium Natsu."

Lucy _mendidih _seketika. "A-ap-apa maksudmu?! Aku—aku tidak mau mencium _salamander flame head_ itu!"

"Luce, apa susahnya _sih_? Sini menunduklah biar aku cium." Ucap Natsu santai. "Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa menyemburkan api untuk pesta tahun baru nanti!"

"_Oi oi_, polos sekali kau, _Flame Head_? Apakah otakmu ikut mengecil?" sahut Gray yang dengan mudahnya mengangkat Natsu dengan satu tangan.

"Pangeran boxer! Turunkan aku!"

"Baiklah, begini saja. Kalian para gadis putuskan untuk siapa yang akan mencium Natsu. Batas waktunya sampai nanti malam—ketika kita akan mengadakan parade untuk tahun baru." Gray berproklamasi panjang lebar.

Gajeel—yang tampaknya mengerti maksud Gray, mendekati Gray dan menepuk-nepuk kepala _pink_ Natsu. "Selama itu, biarkan anak tujuh tahun ini kami urus. _Gee hee_."

Natsu merasakan aura tidak enak di sekitarnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur saat Gray dan Gajeel menggendongnya keluar _guild_—diikuti dengan para laki-laki. Senyum setan terbingkai di mulut mereka.

"_Saa_, Natsu. Ayo bertanding seperti biasa?" ucap Gray meregangkan otot tangannya.

Kali ini, Natsu belajar sesuatu. Menjadi lemah itu tidak enak.

xxxxx

Seorang gadis pirang sedang membaca buku yang terlihat lusuh. _Cover_-nya sudah terlihat usang dan terbakar di beberapa bagian. Cukup tahu bahwa buku itu memang benar-benar sudah tua.

"Master Makarov benar," gumamnya sambil menatap tidak percaya pada isi buku.

"Lucy."

Lucy menoleh—mendapati seorang gadis menepuk pundaknya. Teman masa kecil Natsu—Lisanna.

"Ah, ya? Apakah rapat para gadis sudah selesai?" tanya Lucy ramah.

Lisanna mengangguk. "Ya. Dan hasilnya … a-aku yang akan menyelamatkan Natsu. Karena mereka semua tampak tidak rela jika ciuman pertama mereka akan diberikan pada pemuda bodoh itu," ucapnya memerah sedikit sembari tertawa kecil.

"A-ah … _yokatta_," komentar Lucy sekedarnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak ikut rapat tadi?"

Lucy mendengus. "Karena pasti aku yang akan jadi korbannya," gerutu Lucy. "Tapi, … apakah kau rela, Lisanna?"

Gadis _takeover_ itu melirik ke direksi lain—salah tingkah. "Yah, ini demi Nat-Natsu, kau tahu."

"…"

"Lucy?" Lisanna membuyarkan lamunan gadis pirang tersebut.

Lucy tersenyum. "Selamat berjuang. Hm, aku pikir aku akan pulang dulu, sudah sore. Nanti aku kembali ke sini lagi!"

"Jangan lupa untuk datang lebih awal, karena kita akan mengadakan pesta kembang api untuk kalangan kita sendiri sebelum parade berkeliling kota," ucap Lisanna memperingatkan.

Lucy mengacungkan jempol dan berlari kecil keluar _guild_. Lisanna pun kembali ke bar _guild_ dan membantu Mirajane.

_Yah, ini demi Nat-Natsu_.

Demi Natsu, … eh?

Kata-kata Lisanna masih menancap jelas di pikirannya.

Kalau diingat, Natsu kerap kali menyelamatkan hidup Lucy. Berpuluh-puluh kali—tidak, mungkin sudah mencapai ratusan. Uang sewa apartemen yang lumayan besar itu pun sering kali memakai uang bagian Natsu. Ketika Lucy merasa _gloomy_, Natsu selalu ada untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Natsu tetap mendatangi Lucy ketika Lucy menolak untuk didatangi dengan alasan mukanya sedang jelek karena sakit.

Apa yang sudah Lucy lakukan untuk Natsu?

Lucy berpikir keras. Dia tatap langit-langit apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong. Badannya berguling-guling di atas kasur yang sangat empuk tersebut.

Sepertinya dia belum melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

Lucy berpikir kembali. Ini menyangkut _first kiss_-nya. Pipinya memerah berat ketika dia membayangkan Natsu menciumnya dengan mesra dan berkata untuk membuat tiga puluh bayi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lucy?!" Lucy berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Kenapa aku begitu bingung?! Kan sudah ada Li—"

"…" dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis _celestial spirit_ itu memilih untuk mengubur dirinya dalam selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Lucy tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau ada rasa perih di dadanya.

xxxxx

"Wuah, aku sedikit terlambat."

Lucy berdiri di bukit dekat Fairy _Hills_. Ditatapnya kembang api yang sedang disiapkan rekan-rekannya di bawah. Niat sebenarnya mau membantu mereka, namun ketika melihat Lisanna, … entahlah, sepertinya duduk di sini akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik daripada di sana.

Duduk diam, Lucy menengadah ke atas. Padahal dia sendiri yang menolak untuk menyelamatkan Natsu, tapi kenapa sekarang dia galau? Dan sebenarnya bukan salah Lisanna, kenapa dia seperti membenci Lisanna sekarang?

Ya, ini salahnya sendiri.

Menghela napas, Lucy bangkit berdiri—dia akan turun untuk membantu mereka mempersiapkan _hanabi_. Tepat sebelum dia bangkit berdiri—

"_Mitsuketa_, _bakayaro_!"

—Lucy merasakan ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Menoleh, Lucy mendapati seorang anak kecil dengan paras yang sangat dikenalnya. "Oh, Natsu? Kau belum berubah? Kau pantas sekali dengan baju itu," ucap Lucy menahan tawa.

"I-ini bajuku dulu! Jangan ditertawakan!" sahut Natsu melipat tangannya.

Lucy tersenyum. "Sudah cepat pergi ke Lisanna! Sehabis _hanabi_ kau harus menyemburkan api untuk parade _kan_."

"…"

Lucy melihat rekan-rekannya yang menyulutkan api. "_Hora_, Nat—"

Natsu berlari kecil menghadap Lucy dan _menyapu_ bibirnya. Lembut, hangat dan juga basah.

_DUARR! DUARR! KRINCING KRINCING!_

Natsu terus menekan bibir merah Lucy dengan lembut namun pasti. Dan perlahan, Natsu merasakan tubuhnya membesar kembali. Bajunya sobek tepat di tengah—dan menunjukkan dada bidang nan _sixpack_ yang gagah.

Pemuda api itu merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh pipi kokohnya. Menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan, dia menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela kepala pirang Lucy untuk menariknya pada ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Tepat saat rentetan kembang api berakhir, Natsu melepaskan Lucy. Keduanya tampak terengah. Natsu segera memakai baju besar yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Lucy? Jangan tanya. Dia sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dia memegang bibirnya yang tercampuri oleh bekas-bekas saliva. Kemudian menoleh pada sosok yang telah membuatnya begini.

"Kenapa?" Lucy bertanya. Padahal Natsu harusnya sudah tahu bahwa yang akan menyelamatkannya adalah Lisanna—berdasarkan rapat para gadis.

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Natsu melihat ke arah direksi lain sebelum ia melihat manik cokelat itu lurus.

"Aku maunya _kamu_."

_**Owari**_

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi melihat dari atas awan itu menahan teriakan _fangirl_-nya.

"_Sweet_ …" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah foto dan dilihatnya dalam-dalam.

"Harusnya itu aku dan kamu, argh! Dasar penyihir gila. Lima juta melayang," ujarnya menangis bombay. "Pupus deh harapanku buat tahun baruan sama kamu …"

Sambil menatap foto itu—ya, foto yang harusnya disantet sama si penyihir tapi ternyata terselip di kantong jubah lainnya, gadis yang mengaku bernama Day_-chan_ itu mengusap air matanya dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada foto itu. Gila? Ya, memang sudah gila itu gadis. _Huft._

Beberapa saat kemudian Day_-chan_ menoleh ke direksi kalian semua, dan tersenyum manis. Dengan tatapan 'Mama, aku hamil', dia mengucapkan:

_**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014! GOD BLESS THIS YEAR!**_

* * *

[A/N]

Gue jones—_jomblo ngenes _yang lagi _lost contact_ gitu aja sama gebetan. Iya. Udah jangan diketawain. Mau gue santet juga? Udahlah, ga tau lagi. Udah biarin gue nangis alay di pelukan Natsu Dragneel. Udah biarin gue bunuh diri dengan menghirup aroma ketek Kisame. Udahlah—udah!

Fanfic spesial tahun baru! _Publish _3 fic sekaligus yang tersebar di beberapa_ fandom_. _**N**__atsu __**L**__ucy [__**F**__airy __**T**__ail], __**S**__hinichi __**S**__hiho [__**D**__etective __**C**__onan] dan __**K**__iba __**I**__no [__**N**__aruto]__._

_**Berikan komentar di kotak review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**_


End file.
